Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to energy storage devices, and specifically to energy storage systems with temperature reduction features.
Description of the Related Art
An energy storage system may include a plurality of energy storage cells that are electrically connected in series or parallel. Such a system may operate at increased temperatures, due to increased operating voltages and/or currents provided by the energy storage cells. If the operating temperatures increase above a certain level, a reduction in performance or failure of one or more of the energy storage cells, or the overall energy storage system, may occur.